vortexrspsfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
All Combat on Vortex, both against other players (PvP) and monsters (PvM), is governed at least in part by the 'combat triangle'. The combat triangle is a blueprint of the strengths and weaknesses of each combat class against the other classes. Combat is arguably the largest part of Vortex, with players able to fight against monsters ranging from the humble chicken right up to the mighty Nex. In addition to fighting monsters, players can also fight amongst themselves in various activities (such as Castle Wars) and in the Wilderness (PKing). Every skill in the game is, in some way, linked to combat. This in turn drives a large part of Vortex's economy with people constantly buying and selling supplies needed for combat and the richest of players being Gamblers. When you are engaged in combat any damage dealt will appear on the screen as a hit-splat, this damage is deducted from your life points. Your current life points are displayed near the minimap and are also represented by a bar above you and your opponent: the more red there is in the bar, the fewer life points remain. Should you be unfortunate enough to die on VortexPS you will instantly re-spawn at Home. You will not lose items in certain minigames. 'Combat Skills' 'Levelling Combat' Every non-player character (NPC) and player that has the ability to engage in combat, has a combat level. This level summarizes your skill in combat stats; Attack, Strength, Defence, Ranged, Magic, Prayer and Summoning. A player's combat level on Vortex is determined by their highest combination of stats in melee, ranged, and magic combat, as well as Prayer and Summoning. If you find that levelling up a particular combat skill (example; ranged) is not increasing your combat level, it is likely because one of the other two categories (melee and magic) are higher than the class you are currently training. For example, if you have very high melee stats and a low ranged level, gaining ranged levels will probably not affect your combat until it is on par with your melee stats. 'Combat Equipment' For the main article, see Equipment . Equipment are often used when referring to armour that can be equipped to provide defence, attack (and many times, other) bonuses during combat. Defensive bonuses decrease a player's chance of being hit and sometimes increase his or her maximum lifepoints (like with nex armour). ''Armour come in three different combat classes which are; Melee, Ranged and Magic.'' 'Weapons & Shields' Weapons are held in the main-hand slot and contribute most of a player's damage and accuracy, and determine attack speed. *A warrior may fight with daggers, swords, scimitars, maces, spears, and other melee weapons. *A ranger may shoot from shortbows, crystal bows, and crossbows, or may throw weapons like knives or darts. A ranger uses the ammunition slot to hold arrows and crossbow bolts, though this slot is not needed for thrown weapons. *A mage may cast magic attacks from a wand or a staff. A mage requires runes in their inventory to cast spells. Shields are a protective item wielded in the off-hand slot. A shield adds substantial bonuses to armour and to life points when wielded, and unlocks the use of some Defence abilities. However, use of a shield carries a price of not being able to wield a two-handed weapon, resulting in a lower damage per second (DPS) value. Most shields carry a Defence level requirement to wield. Players who wield shields for extra endurance are commonly referred to as '''tanks'.'' 'Trivia' *The maximum combat level you can achieve without Summoning or Prayer is 113. *With 99 Prayer, and 1 Summoning, the maximum combat level is 126. *With 99 Prayer, 99 Summoning, and a familiar summoned, the maximum combat level is 138 whilst outside of the wilderness, however whilst inside the wilderness it is 126+12.